This invention relates to a storage unit, and more particularly, although not exclusively, to a storage unit suitable for storing clothes.
At the present time, in storing clothes, it is common to locate the clothes on clothes hangers, and to mount the clothes hangers on a rail provided in wardrobe or the like. If the rail is parallel to the wall forming the back of the wardrobe the wardrobe must have a depth, e.g. a front-to-back measurement, at least equal to the width of a clothes hanger. Alternatively, if the rail is extending away from the wall, and is horizontal, only a limited number of garments may be mounted on the rail on hangers. This is because the parts of the garments which are mounted on the hangers, e.g. the shoulders of jackets or coats, are made of may thicknesses of material, thus limiting the number of garments that can be mounted on a rail of predetermined length.